1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing adapter for testing a wireless telecommunication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of wireless telecommunication devices involves a complex testing procedure where a wireless telecommunication device is placed into a testing arrangement and subjected to mechanical and electronic tests. The testing procedure involves a mechanical contact between the testing arrangement and the wireless telecommunication device in order to position and handle the wireless telecommunication device. The formation of the mechanical contact effects the time used for the testing procedure and techniques required for accessing a testing interface of the wireless telecommunication device. Therefore, it is useful to consider techniques for testing a wireless telecommunication device.